


Feuer zerstört nicht nur ...

by Kirschbluetentiger



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fieber, Krankheit, Schwäche, date
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschbluetentiger/pseuds/Kirschbluetentiger
Summary: Maka fühlt sich nicht wohl, ob ihr Soul helfen kann?
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans





	1. ... Feuer ...

Hitze, überall war diese unerträgliche Wärme. Es durchströmte meinen Körper. Sie war gefangen in ihm. Nirgends konnte sie sich abkühlen oder einen Ausgang finden.

Es fraß sich in meinen Leib, ich brannte. Wie ein Feuer verschlang es alles was in mir war. Doch ich spürte schon lange nichts mehr. Mein Körper war taub. Doch eines fühle ich noch. Diese Hitze.

Schweiß tropfte von meiner Stirn. Das Feuer in mir durchströmte meine Adern. Diese Schmerzen. Es war unerträglich. Ich wollte schreien, doch als ich meine Lippen öffnete kam nur ein Stöhnen heraus. Die Hitze, es machte mich fertig. Vielleicht würde ich etwas Kühlendes in meiner Nähe finden, wenn ich die Augen aufmachen würde. Vergeblich. Ich blieb in der Dunkelheit.

Wegrennen war mein nächster Gedanke. Aus der Dunkelheit flüchten, ja das hörte sich gut an.

Aber meine Beine gehorchten mir nicht. Wie war das möglich?

Argh diese Hitze. Wie komme ich hier raus? Auf alle Fälle nicht alleine.

Bitte irgendjemand helft mir!

Doch das Feuer wütete weiter in mir und fraß sich immer tiefer durch mich. Bald würde es alles verschlungen haben. Würde ich dann noch leben? Die Dunkelheit drückte mich runter. In Kürze würde ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein diese zu bekämpfen. Würde das mein Ende sein? Von einem Feuer getötet. Wie erbärmlich. Ich konnte nur auf Hilfe hoffen.

Dann irgendwann, es war nur ganz kurz spürte ich etwas Kaltes! Etwas auf mir. Doch es war so schnell wieder weg, wie es gekommen war. Es tat so gut. Oder hatte ich es mit nur eingebildet? Falls nicht, bitte komm zurück! Sofort ging das Feuer, welches ich für diesen Moment nicht fühlte, wieder hoch in mir. Ich flehe dich an komm zurück! Jetzt spürte ich diese Ungeheuer in mir noch intensiver als zuvor. Die Schmerzen kehrten zurück, und waren jetzt noch schlimmer. Wieder entwich mir ein Stöhnen lauter und schmerzerfüllter als davor.

Fast hatte ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als sich etwas Nasses und Kaltes auf meine Stirn legte. Es zischte. Oh heiliger Shinigami, tat das gut! Endlich war das Feuer gedämpft und ich fiel in einen ruhigen Schlaf, vorerst.  


Sonnenstrahlen weckten mich. Wie das kribbelte. Warte… es war Donnerstag, oder? Müsste ich nicht längst von Maka oder dem Wecker überfallen worden sein?

Erst mal schauen wie spät wir es haben. Um 9 Uhr… WAS schon so spät?!

Wie ist das möglich? Maka verpasst nie die Schule. Vielleicht hat sie mich hier liegen lassen, weil ich mal wieder nicht aufstehen wollte? Nein an die Beule könnte ich mich noch erinnern.

Was war es dann? Feiertag oder Ferien waren heute auch nicht. Ihr ist doch nicht etwa was passiert? Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang ich hoch und rannte aus meinem Zimmer, erhaschte einen Blick ins leere Wohnzimmer und in der leeren Küche und stand nun vor Makas Zimmertür. Ich klopfte an: „Maka?“ Keine Antwort nur Stöhnen konnte ich vernehmen. Ich öffnete die Tür und ließ meinen Blick schweifen. Alles sah aus wie immer. Ordentlich, sauber, typisch Maka halt. Dann gewann das Bett meine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Decke war halb weggestrampelt. Maka selbst lag auf dem Rücken. Die Arme von sich gestreckt. Ich näherte mich dem Bett an. Was war los mit meiner Meisterin? Sie atmete schwer und sie war rot, sehr rot im Gesicht. Erst jetzt machte es Klick in meinem Gehirn. Maka war krank. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Sofort zog sie sofort wieder weg. Verdammt war sie heiß, also die Stirn.

Ich legte einen Sprint zur Küche hin. Was macht noch mal bei Fieber?

Ja stimmt. Ich kramte eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank und füllte diese mit kaltem Wasser. Schnell war auch noch ein Waschlappen besorgt.

Diesen tauchte ich in das Wasser, rang ihn kurz aus und legte ihn Maka auf die Stirn, als ich wieder bei ihr war.

Danach deckte ich sie wieder sorgfältig zu. Ich hörte wie Maka leise aufseufzte. Ich kam ins Grübeln. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte ist Maka noch nie krank gewesen. Schon gar nicht an Schultagen. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass wir gestern den ganzen Tag im Regen kämpfen mussten? Aber wir hatten zu Hause doch dann sofort die Kleidung gewechselt und einen warmen Tee getrunken.

Lassen wir das erst einmal auf sich beruhen. Ich nahm derweil den inzwischen warm gewordenen Waschlappen von ihrer zarten Stirn - hab ich gerade zarten gedacht? Ich mein natürlich von ihrer normalen Stirn – tauchte ihn wieder ins Wasser und legte ihn wieder auf an seinen Platz.

So nun mal endlich Shinigami Bescheid sagen. Also ging ich zum nächst besten Spiegel, hauchte ihn an und schrieb: 42-42-564

Sofort erschien der Death-Room mit dem Direktor.

„Hallo hallo Soul“

„Tach Shinigami-sama“ antwortete ich leicht genervt. Ich hatte echt keine Lust auf seine ach so gute Laune, vor allem nicht wenn es Maka schlecht ging.

„Was gibt´s denn Soul? Warum seit ihr nicht in der Schule?“

„Maka ist krank. Sie hat hohes Fieber.“

„MAAAAKAAAAA. WAS hast du perverser Idiot mit meiner kleinen Maka angestellt? Wo ist.“

„Shinigami-CHOP“

Oh man diese Nervensäge von Death-Scythe. Kann die mich nicht einmal nicht angaffen. Das ist so uncool.

„Wie steht´s um sie?“

„Naja ich kann das leider nicht beurteilen. Bin ja kein Arzt. Aber das Fieber scheint echt hoch zu sein und wach war sie auch noch nicht.“

„Ich schick dir Stein nachher vorbei. Kümmre dich gut um sie! Ich zähl auf dich. Bye bye“

Hüpfend sprang Shinigami vom Spiegel weg.

Soul seufzte auf. Das konnte ja noch was werden. Maka hasste Stein. Aber wenn er ihr helfen konnte, dann sollte es ihm ganz recht sein.

Er ging wieder in Makas Zimmer. Sie war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Aber wenigsten schien ihre Temperatur gesunken zu sein. Das beruhigte ihn sehr.  


Meine arme Maka so schlimm hatte es sie noch nie getroffen. Hm sollte er ihr eine Suppe kochen? Nein bis sie aufwacht ist diese wieder kalt. Sie wird wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag durchschlafen. SO kaputt wie sie aussieht. Soul erneuerte ihren Waschlappen und setzte sich dann vor den Fernseher. Erst einmal abwarten. Inzwischen war es schon 14 Uhr. Zeit zum Essen. Oh man mein Magen knurrt wie ein aggressiver Terrier. Mal schauen was wir so schönes noch zu futtern haben. Maka hätte jetzt eigentlich was Schönes gekocht, schade schade. Ich freue mich immer so auf das Essen von Maka. Das schmeckt immer so gut, egal ob es nur Nudeln mit Tomatensoße war oder irgendein Fischgericht. Es schmeckte einfach immer.

Mit ein paar Reisbällen in der Hand und im Mund setzte sich Soul wieder auf die Couch und starrte in den Fernseher.  


Ding Dong

Es klingelte an der Tür. Die Waffe, die inzwischen alles aufgegessen hatte, sprang auf. Wer könnte das jetzt sein? Er öffnete die Tür. Und wer stand davor? Dr. Stein!

Ach ja er wollte heute nochmal rein schauen. Dass hatte der Weißhaarige total vergessen.

„Tach Stein“ begrüßte er seinen Lehrer.

„Hallo Soul. Wo ist denn mein Sezierobjekt?“ fragte ihn Frankenstein ganz vorfreudig.

„Stein!“ zischte Soul warnend. Denn das war gar nicht cool.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Jetzt lass uns mal nach Maka sehen!“ beruhigte der Lehrer und ging zu Makas Zimmer.

Maka lag genau wie heute früh im Bett. Stein trat näher heran und fing an sie zu untersuchen nebenbei fragte er mich aus: „Hat sie heute schon etwas gegessen oder getrunken?“ „Nein. Nein.“ „War sie heute schon wach“ „Nein“

Ich wurde immer besorgter um sie. „Wie steht´s um sie?“

Stein ignorierte mich und maß die Temperatur. „39,5 °C Das ist ganz schön hoch. War es heute früh noch schlimmer?“

„Ja. Sie war furchtbar heiß.“

Stein runzelte amüsiert die Stirn. „So so und warum hast du mich dann nicht früher gerufen?“

„Shinigami hat es so gesagt.“

„Ich werde ihr jetzt ein fiebersenkendes Mittel verabreichen und dann noch ein bisschen Blut abnehmen, damit wir gezielt der Ursache entgegentreten können.“ Der Lehrer der Shibusen holte ein kleines Döschen aus seiner Tasche und gab diese Soul: „Das gibst du ihr ins Wasser, wenn sie aufwacht sollte sie ein ganzes Glas trinken.“

Ein zustimmendes Brummen von Soul.

„So nun zu der Infusion.“

„Warum ein Infusion? Reicht nicht auch eine Spritze?“

„Du weißt, dass du gerade einem Arzt in seinem Tun widersprichst? …Na gut ich erkläre es dir. Deine Meisterin hat sehr viel Flüssigkeit verloren, welche ich ihr durch die Infusion wiedergeben, damit sie nicht an Wasserarmut stirbt.“

„Ah ha“ gab Soul nur von sich.

„Was habt ihr die letzten Tage gemacht, dass es ihr so dermaßen schlecht geht?“

„Wir haben nur ein bisschen im Nassen gekämpft, aber uns dann sofort umgezogen, Tee getrunken und heiß geduscht, als wir wieder zu Hause waren.“

„Hm es muss noch einen anderen Grund geben. Die Nässe kann eurem Immunsystem nichts anhaben, “ überlegte Stein während er die Infusion heraus holte und das fiebersenkende Mittel hinzufügte. Dann holte er eine Nadel raus und klopfte auf Makas Arm rum. Soul hasste es seine Meisterin so hilflos zusehen, wie sie nichts mitbekommt. Aber vielleicht war es in diesem Moment besser für sie. Sie hasste Stein immer noch und Blut abnehmen sowieso.

Nachdem Stein ein Röhrchen Blut zum Untersuchen gezapft hatte schloss er die Infusion an und drückte sie der Sense in die Hand. „Schön hochhalten. Bis es leer ist. Solange mische ich ihr eine Kräutermischung für den Tee zusammen.“ Perplex stand Soul am Bett und tat wie ihm befohlen.

Stein ging in die Küche und bereitete alles vor. Nach 10 min war er auch schon fertig und die Infusion war ebenfalls durchgelaufen. Er zog die Nadel vorsichtig aus Makas Arm und klebte ihr ein Pflaster mit Seelen auf die kleine Wunde. „So Soul du weißt Bescheid. Ich komme die nächsten Tage nochmals vorbei, wenn ich die Ergebnisse habe. Ruf mich an wenn sie aufwacht oder sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert. Also dann tschau.“ „Mhm.“ Kam es zustimmend von der Waffe. Mit einem Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Soul blieb bei Maka. Sie sah so süß aus während sie schlief. Was denke ich da eigentlich? Argh… Soul betrachtete seine Meisterin genauer. Sie hatte wunderschönes Haar. Seidig und glatt. Die Lippen rot und voll. Ihr Gesicht weich und wohlgeformt. Aber am Schönsten waren doch immer noch ihre Augen. Grün und strahlend und wenn sie dann noch lachte war die Welt fast perfekt.

In Gedanken versunken fing Soul an Maka durchs Haar zu fahren und ab und zu ihr Gesicht zu streicheln.

Maka und er waren sich in letzter Zeit näher gekommen. Bei ihren Filmabenden war sie in letzter Zeit des Öfteren an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen und er hatte sie dann Gentleman mäßig ins Bett getragen. Beim Training stritten sie sich auch nicht mehr so oft. Die Seelenresonanz war stärker denn je. Jeder bewunderte sie für ihre Ausdauer, Kraft und Schnelligkeit. Obwohl letzteres immer noch verbesserungsfähig war. Ja sie waren das perfekte Team. Eingespielt und für keine Herausforderung zu schade.

Soul wechselte den Waschlappen, der noch immer ihre Stirn kühlte aus. Ab und zu auch das Wasser. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie bald wieder wach werden würde. Erst jetzt merkte Soul mehr denn je wie sehr er sie brauchte. Warum musste erst etwas passieren, dass man seine Gefühle für eine andere Person erkennt?  


Ach Soul du wirst zu sentimental. Du hast es dir mit Maka sowieso schon verspielt. Wer hat sie denn immer Flachbrust und Streber genannt? Selbst wenn er eine Chance hätte, könnte es sein dass er die Partnerschaft zerstören könnte und das wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht. Dann lieber heimlich schwärmen und als ihr bester Freund weiterleben.  


Der Mond schien hell durch das Fenster auf das blasse Gesicht von Maka.

Die Nacht war herrlich draußen. Klar und leicht frisch. Sterne funkelten in der Dunkelheit, wie tausend Diamanten. Fasziniert von diesem Anblick ging Soul zum Fenster, lehnte sich auf die Fensterbank und horchte hinaus in die stille Nacht.

Plötzlich ein Schnaufen, Stöhnen und das Rascheln einer Decke. Maka!

Schnell sprang Soul zum Bett und zu Maka, die sich unruhig in ihrem Bett rumwühlte. „Maka, Maka beruhig dich!“ Ihre Augen flatterten. Sie schlug um sich, traf ein paar Mal Soul.

Die Waffe ergriff ihre Hände und hielt sie auf dem Bett. Langsam beruhigte sich die Blonde. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen.

Ein Albtraum. Nennt man so was nicht auch Fieberwahn, kam es dem Weißhaarigen in dem Sinn. Erleichtert, dass Maka sich so schnell hat beruhigen lassen deckte er sie wieder ordentlich zu und ging schlafen.  


Welch nervenraubender Tag...


	2. ... erschafft

~Maka~  


Ich kämpfte. Er kämpfte. Wir beide kämpften um unser Leben. Ein Hinterhalt machte uns das Überleben schwer. Doch nicht nur wir waren langsam an unseren Grenzen auch der Kishin hatte mit sich zu kämpfen. Ich rannte auf ihn zu, Soul in meiner Hand. Plötzlich spürte ich keinen Boden mehr unter meinen Füßen. Ich fiel. Tief in die Dunkelheit. Ich bewegte mich, doch nirgendswo fand ich Halt. Panik überfiel mich. Der Wahnsinn schallte in meinen Ohren wider. Überall die drei roten Augen, die mich fixierten. Ich versuchte mir meine Ohren zu zuhalten. Es klappte nicht. Mit meinem Armen schlug ich um mich. Es nütze alles nichts. Die Lache des Wahnsinns wurde immer lauter. Ich hatte Angst. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Ich würde hier untergehen. Wenn doch nur Soul noch hier wäre. Bitte hilf mir, Soul! Als ob er nur auf meine Bitte gewartet hätte erfassten mich zwei kräftige Hände, die ich überall wieder erkennen würde. Sie zogen mich aus der Dunkelheit. Müdigkeit breitete sich in mir aus. Ich schlief tief und fest.  


Irgendetwas kitzelte meine Nase. Ich musste niesen. Die Sonne schien angenehm in mein Gesicht. Mühevoll öffnete ich meine Augen. Langsam erkannte ich wo ich mich befand. Ich lag in meinem Bett und schaute an die Decke. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch das war verdammt schwer. Jeder Zentimeter meines Körpers schrie förmlich. Schwer atmend saß ich nun in meinem Bett. Ich hatte furchtbaren Durst. Da kam mir das Glas, was auf meinem Nachttisch stand gerade recht. Ich streckte meinen Arm nach dem Glas aus, doch ich kam einfach nicht ran. Es war so schwer überhaupt meinen Arm hoch zu heben. Seit wann war ich so schwach? Indem Moment kam Soul rein. „Hey auch mal wieder wach, Dornrösschen? Wie geht’s dir denn?“ „Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?“ Das Sprechen strengte mich unglaublich an. Was war mit mir los? „2 Tage durch“ kam die Antwort von Soul. Erstaunt blickte ich in die roten Augen von ihm, doch verließen mich meine Kräfte auf einmal. Bevor ich unsanft auf dem Bett aufkam fing meine Waffe mich auf und hielt mir das Glas mit Wasser vors Gesicht.  


„Trink erst einmal etwas, dann kannst du wieder schlafen“  


Maka nahm schwach das Glas entgegen. Er stütze seine Meisterin sogar beim Trinken und legte sie danach sanft auf das Kissen.  


„Schlaf gut und werd bald wieder gesund.“ Damit nickte Maka weg.  


Das nächste Mal weckte mich der Duft von Suppe. Wie als ob mein Magen auf ein Zeichen gewartete hätte fing er an zu knurren. Ich hatte richtig schlimmen Hunger.  


Ich hatte durch den Schlaf wieder Kraft getankt und konnte mich schon leichter auf setzten.  


„Soul?“ rief ich fragend. Die Waffe kam zu meiner Tür hinein – mit Küchenschürze!  


Ein sehr ungewöhnliches Bild, an das ich mich aber durchaus gewöhnen könnte, solange die Küche noch erhalten bleibt dabei.  


Er lächelte mich zuckersüß an – seit wann kenn ich dieses Wort???  


Warum glühten auf einmal meine Wangen und warum wird mir so heiß? Ich werde doch nicht rot, oder? ... Ach verdammt. Soul hatte inzwischen die Suppe geholt und nun löffelte ich begeistert die Hühnersuppe, die echt gut schmeckte. Man entdeckt noch verborgene Talente. Nach dem Essen legte ich mich wieder geschafft auf das Bett. Ich war fix und fertig. Soul hatte das gesehen und half mir mal wieder. Er beugte sich zu mir runter und ich konnte einen leichten Rotton in seinem Gesicht erkennen, als er mich auf die Stirn küsste. Halt! Warum küsste er meine Stirn?? Vor allem warum so zärtlich. Nicht das es unangenehm war. Es fühlte sich toll an seine weichen und warmen Lippen auf meiner Stirn zu spüren. Die Stelle prickelte angenehm. Blut schoss mir ins Gesicht. Ich musste lächeln und schlief zufrieden ein.  


~Soul~

Inzwischen waren ganze 4 Tage seit Donnerstag vergangen. Es war wieder Montag und ich durfte immer noch bei Maka bleiben. Welch ein Glück^^ keine Schule.

Die meiste Zeit schlief meine Meisterin.

Am Samstagnachmittag gab es endlich mal ein Lebenszeichen von ihr. Zwar versicherte mir Stein immer wieder, dass sie lebte, aber man kann ja nie wissen. Wie ich mich gefreut hatte, als sie mich verwirrt mit ihren verschlafenen grünen Augen ansah. Wie ich das vermisst hatte – Wow Soul, halt Stopp… WIE kann man AUGEN vermissen???  


Hab ich doch sonst auch nicht getan. Soul du drehst langsam echt durch. Das ist gar nicht cool. Ganz und gar nicht! So nachdem wir geklärt hätten, dass ich am Rad drehe wegen einer flachbrüstigen kleiner Göre, die mich dauernd verprügelt, kann ich ja weiter im Text gehen. Ich informierte Stein wie versprochen und fing an die Küche zu beäugeln. Das einzige Gericht was ich konnte war neben angebrannten Curry Hühnersuppe. Also zauberte ich eine wunderbare Hühnersuppe mit dieser Kräutermischung von diesem Möchtegern-Arzt für Maka. Dieser besuchte sie täglich, zum Glück hatte er ein Händchen für gutes Timing, denn er kam immer dann wenn Maka schlief. Viel tat er allerdings nicht. Keine weiteren Infusion nur einmal gab er ihr ein Antibiotikum und murmelte etwas von Infektion oder so. Hab gerade nicht zugehört. Naja, wird schon nichts Schlimmes gewesen sein.  


Immer öfters wachte Maka nun auf und ich hatte die Aufgabe sie überall hinzubegleiten. Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm, doch immer wenn sie einen Selbstversuch startete kam sie immer nur ein paar Schritte weit. Dann musste ich sie wieder tragen. Ich genoss es ihren Körper hoch zu heben und an mich zu halten. Doch tat es mir in der Seele weh sie so hilflos und schwach zu sehen. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie das auch nicht mochte.  


Um sie aufzuheitern organisierte ich ein Picknick. Nur wir zwei ganz allein. Doch das Wetter machte uns ein Strich durch die Rechnung. Während Maka auf dem Sofa lag und ein bisschen schlief dachte ich nach.  


Ich hatte in letzter Zeit das Bedürfnis Maka näher kennen zu lernen. Woran lag das? Vor allem kannte ich sie doch eigentlich schon gut genug, oder?  


Ich wollte sie berühren und sie nie mehr loslassen, wenn ich sie trug. Außerdem hatte ich in letzter Zeit viel zu oft ein Lächeln im Gesicht, schmiss dadurch meine Coolness immer häufiger weg. Und das Schlimmste war es war mir egal, solange Maka da ist und es ihr gut geht.  


Langsam kam ich zur Einsicht. Ich hatte mich in meine Meisterin verliebt und das nicht gerade wenig.  


Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung wann wie und wo, aber für mich stand fest ich würde es ihr sagen, denn so was ist cool und mutig.  


Dann ein Geistesblitz! Das Picknick! Ja das ist meine Chance.  


Ich stand auf und ging alles im Kopf durch. Wie werde ich es ihr sagen oder werde ich es ihr zeigen?  


Das wäre zu gewagt oder? Grübelnd ging ich in die Küche und bereitete alles für das Picknick vor in der Hoffnung das Wetter würde sich bessern.  


~Maka~  


Soul ist in letzter Zeit echt total freundlich zu mir. Doch warum kümmert er sich so toll um mich?  


Was bin ich für ihn? Vielleicht mehr als seine Meisterin? Hoffnung keimte in mir auf.  


Doch warum? Er ist doch nur meine Waffe.  


Die schon mehrmals sein Leben für dich riskiert hat, die dich immer nervt, die dein Kampfstil erst möglich macht, die dich als flachbrüstig beschimpft, die sich gegen deinen Vater auflehnt, …  


WAS denn nun? Magst du ihn oder nicht Maka? Ich war verwirrt sehr sogar. Ich habe ihn immer als meinen besten Freund angesehen. Doch warum sehne ich mich so danach in seinen Armen zu liegen, spiele auf extra schwach damit er mich trägt und muss immer an ihn denken?  


Ich muss dringend telefonieren. Ich brauche Rat von meiner besten Freundin, Tsubaki. Sie sieht immer durch mich hindurch. Egal wie verwirrt ich bis jetzt war, sie hat mir immer helfen können.  


Vielleicht weiß sie ja was mit mir los ist.  


Ich bewegte mich also mühsam zum Telefon. Zum Glück war Soul gerade in der Küche und bekam nicht mit, wie ich mich alleine zum Tisch in der Ecke schleppte. Er hätte sich wieder Sorgen gemacht, was ja eigentlich ganz süß ist…  


AHH ich muss diese Gedanken loswerden und zwar schnell.  


Ich schnappte mir das Telefon, ging in mein Zimmer, wählte Tsubakis Nummer und wartete.  


*tuuuut tuuuut*  


„Hallo hier bei Star und Nakatsukasa. Tsubaki am Apparat.“  


„Hey Tsubaki, ich bin´s Maka.“  


„Hey Maka, schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören. Wie geht es dir?“  


„Mir geht es schon besser. Aber ich muss noch ein paar Tage zu Hause bleiben.“  


„Oh das ist schade. Aber ich habe von Stein gehört, dass Soul sich sehr gut um dich kümmert. Du willst bestimmt, dass ich dir die Hausaufgaben vorbeibringe, stimmt’s?“  


„Ja das tut er und nein damit liegst du falsch. Ich bin verwirrt.“  


„Es geht um deine Gefühle zu ihm was?“  


„Ja… Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist. Ich will dauernd in seiner Nähe sein und wenn er mir in die Augen sieht, dann werde ich rot und fange an zu stottern. Und dann kommen noch diese perversen Träume und meine Gedanken dazu. Das ist doch nicht normal.“  


Tsubaki grinste und sagte: „Ich glaube ich weiß was mit dir los ist Maka. Du bist verliebt!“  


„Nein das kann nicht sein..“  


„Und warum nicht?“  


„ähm…“ Maka überlegte. Warum wehrt sie sich so dagegen? Ihre Mutter und Spirit hatten sich auch während ihrer Missionen ineinander verliebt. Was ist daran so abwegig?  


„Du hast Angst, dass er dich abweisen könnte.“ Stellte ihre beste Freundin fest.  


„Du willst nicht, dass eure tiefe Freundschaft daran kaputt geht. Du willst ihn nicht verlieren.“  


„Du hast Recht Tsubaki. Diese Freundschaft ist sehr wichtig für mich.“  


„Denk daran Soul könnte das gleiche fühlen.“  


„Danke Tsubaki. Bis bald.“  


„Bye.“  


~Soul~  


Am nächsten Tag hatte sich das Wetter endlich gebessert. Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten und der Wind blies sanft. Ein perfekter Tag für ein perfektes Picknick!  


Während die Anderen in der Schule schwitzen mussten weckte ich meine noch schlafende Meisterin und entführte sie zu meinem Lieblingsplatz, den sie noch nicht kannte.  


Wir fuhren mit dem Motorrad dort hin. Es war außerhalb von Death City. Lächelnd drehte ich mich nach der Fahrt zu meiner Meisterin um. Wir müssten nur noch ein paar hundert Meter gehen bis wir da wären. Ich stellte mich hinter meine Meisterin, die schon jetzt ziemlich aufgeregt war und hielt ihr die Augen zu. In dieser Position führte ich sie zu meinem Lieblingsplatz.  


Es war eine Lichtung, die genau an einem kleinen Wasserfall lag. Auf dieser Lichtung wuchs eine wunderschöne Trauerweide, die im Moment blühte.  


„Bist du bereit Maka?“  


„Wenn ich jetzt keinen Friedhof oder ähnliches zu sehen bekomme, dann ja.“  


Empört antwortete ich: „Was denkst du von mir? Das machen doch keine coolen Männer.“  


„Na dann.“  


Ich nahm meine Hände von ihrem Gesicht und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.  


~Maka~  


Danach nahm er seine Hände von meinem Gesicht. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal ehe ich diesen fantastischen Ort sehen konnte. Ich glaubte meinen Augen nicht. Vor mir stand eine wunderschöne Trauerweide umringt von abgerundeten flachen Steinen die zum Ausruhen einluden. Daneben konnte ich einen Wasserfall erblicken, dessen glitzernden Wassertropfen bis zu uns rüber spritzten. Langsam drehte ich mich zu Soul um der hinter mir stand. Ich schaute ihm tief in die Augen, in diese wunderschönen roten leidenschaftlichen Augen und sagte: „Das hier ist wunderschön. Der Ort ist so wundervoll.“  


Soul grinste mich an und nahm meine Hand: „Das ist nur ein Teil.“ Mit diesen Worten ging er an mir vorbei und zog mich an der Hand sanft hinter sich her. So gingen wir über die Blumenwiese auf geraden Weg zu der Trauerweide. Mit einer Handbewegung nahm er die Äste bei Seite und führte mich unter den Baum. Geschützt von dem Wind und den Wassertropfen wuchsen die schönsten und seltensten Blumen um einen Steinkreis herum.  


Ich war begeistert. Nie in meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich so etwas Schönes gesehen.  


Langsam drehte ich mich zu Soul um, der grinsend zu dem Steinkreis sah. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Soul einen Korb dabei hatte. Verwundert betrachtete ich diesen.  


Da war doch nicht etwa etwas zu Essen drin oder? Hatte er das hier alles geplant?  


Soul senkte seinen Kopf und blickte in meine Richtung „Stimmt etwas nicht?“  


Ich bemerkte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen und das ich über das ganze Gesicht lächelte. Er hatte dies wirklich alles für mich geplant. „Nein Soul. Ich bin nur so glücklich. So unglaublich glücklich.“  


Ich konnte es nicht anders beschreiben, denn ich war sprachlos. So etwas Tolles hatte noch Niemand für mich gemacht.  


„Komm setzt dich und lass uns etwas Kleines essen. Du bist doch garantiert hungrig“ grinste er mich frech an. Er saß auf einer ausgebreiteten Decke und winkte mich zu ihm rüber.  


Ich setzte mich gegen über von ihm und studierte die Köstlichkeiten, die er nach und nach aus dem Korb herauszauberte.  


Ich kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus. „Ha..Hast du das alles selbst gemacht?“  


„Nicht ganz Tsubaki hat mir mit der Torte geholfen, den Rest ja.“ „Wahnsinn.“ Ich nahm mir ein Reisbällchen in die Hand und probierte vorsichtig. Es schmeckte super. Soul schmunzelte über meine Vorsicht und lachte herzlich auf als ich das Bällchen in mich hineinschob. „Dachtest du etwa ich würde dir irgendetwas giftiges reichen?“ Die Frage ignorierend stellte ich fest: „Du solltest öfters mal kochen, anstatt immer faul auf dem Sofa rum zu gammeln.“  


Soul entgegnete nur mit einem Brummen dieser Aussage.  


Nach dem Essen begannen wir über dieses und jenes zu reden. Wir beide hatten eine tolle Zeit. Wir lachten viel und Soul schien auch mal seine optimistische und gutgelaunte Seite raushängen zu lassen.  


Am Abend hatten wir uns auf die flachen Steine vor der Trauerweide gesetzt und schauten uns nun gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang an. Der Wald summte um uns seine abendliche Melodie. Die Grillen zirpten, die Frösche quakten, der kleine Wasserfall plätscherte leise vor sich hin. Es war ein wunderschöner Gesang der uns da umgab.  


Ich genoss die Wärme die von meinen Partner kam und lehnte mich an seine Schulter. Genüsslich bewunderte ich die intensiven Farben des Sonnenuntergangs. Langsam wurde es dunkel und die Glühwürmchen schwebten um uns herum.  


„Soul?“  


„hm?“  


„danke“  


„Wofür?“ Er drehte sein Gesicht zu mir.  


„Für diesen wunderschönen Tag.“  


„Aber Maka dafür musst du mir noch nicht danken.“  


„Doch.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie nah unsere Gesichter waren. Ein Rotschimmer überzog mein Gesicht und auch Soul schien den minimalen Abstand nun zu bemerken, auch er wurde rot wie eine Tomate. „Du Maka ich muss dir etwas sagen.“ Erstaunt blickte ich in seine so wundervollen Augen, die jetzt einen besonderen Glanz hatten. Er will doch etwa nicht…  


„Als du so krank warst, da ist mir etwas klar geworden. Ich.. Ich…“ Entschlossen nahm Maka das Gesicht von Soul in die Hand und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Soul erwiderte nach kurzen ihren Kuss und flüsterte in ihn grinsend hinein: „Ich liebe dich meine Meisterin.“ „Ich liebe dich auch Soul.“  


Ich hatte an diesen Abend erkannt, dass Feuer nicht nur zerstören kann, sondern auch etwas neues erschafft,denn manchmal merkt man erst wie sehr man Menschen liebt, wenn diese vom Feuer eingeschlossen sind.


End file.
